In A New World (A Kingdom Hearts Crossover Story!)
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Sora, Donald and Goofy land in a new world they never landed in before, they meet a penguin named Skipper who eventually loses his memories because of his arch-nemesis and someone from the Organization XIII. Now the trio must restore Skipper's memories and bring him back home. Will they bring back his memories and bring him back home on time?


**Hello! Another Kingdom Hearts and Penguins Of Madagascar crossover fanfic arises! I hope you like this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Landing In A New World

* * *

"So...where are we going exactly?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

Sora was driving the Gummi ship again, this time to a world the trio never landed in before.

"I don't know, Sora. It could be Arendelle, it could be Corona, it could be any world!" Goofy replied.

"Remember, Sora, do NOT break the world order!" Donald warned Sora, using emphasis on the word 'not'.

"I won't" Sora assured him.

Soon, the Gummi ship lands in what looked like Twilight Town's Chinatown.

"Since when did Twilight Town develop it's own Chinatown?" Goofy asked the others.

"I don't know, Goofy" Donald replied.

"Let's have a peek around here" Sora said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stroll around the area. They soon hid behind some crates.

"I bet there are a lot of ingredients here" Goofy whispered to Sora.

"I guess so" Sora whispered to Goofy.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like small footsteps. The trio rose up to look in front of the crates. They saw a flat-headed penguin with a mircophone inserted on his head.

"What's that penguin doing in this area?" Sora whispered to the others.

"I don't know" Donald whispered to Sora.

"Skipper's Log, 0200 hours" the penguin said suddenly.

That made the trio jump up in fear. They hid behind the crates before the penguin turned around to look at the crates. The penguin went back to doing his log.

"Unbeknownst to my men, I have come for another top secret solo mission in Shanghi, China. Once again, the weather's nice. A little moist" the penguin said.

"I have to agree with that penguin on the weather. It is nice. And a little bit moist" Donald whispered to Sora and Goofy.

"I have come to look for the dim-sum in Shanghi. This time, I really mean it. I hope that darn puffin doesn't interrupt my mission. And I also hope my arch-nemesis doesn't mind-jack me again" the penguin said.

"Let's go say hello to him. He sounds really nice" Sora whispered to Donald and Goofy.

"But we can't interrupt a penguin on a top-secret mission" Donald whispered.

"We're only just going to have a small talk with him" Sora whispered.

The trio walked out from behind the crates. The penguin turned around to look at them.

"What the-?!" he asked, jumping up in fear.

"Don't worry. We're very friendly. We...also came here on a top-secret mission. We mainly came to eliminate horrible dangerous creatures in this world" Sora said to him.

"You mean the black creatures with the glowing yellow eyes that keeps bothering me and the people with the black hooded robes?" the penguin asked.

"Yes. Those. They're very dangerous" Sora said.

The penguin looked up at the trio.

"Who are you three exactly?" he asked them.

"Oh! I'm Sora" Sora replied.

"I'm Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"And I'm Goofy" Goofy said.

"It's nice to meet you three" the penguin said.

"And who are you exactly?" Sora asked the penguin.

"The name's Skipper" the penguin replied.

"Skipper? That's a cool name" Sora said.

"It's nice to meet you, Skipper" Goofy said.

"So you have a team of your own?" Donald asked Skipper.

"Yup. Kowalski, Rico and Private are the names of my three men. They're penguins just like me. I'll show you a portrait of me and my team" Skipper said.

Skipper gave the trio a portrait of him with his team. The trio looked at it.

"So which one's Kowalski?" Sora asked Skipper.

"Kowalski's the tallest penguin in the portrait" Skipper replied.

"And which one is Rico?" Donald asked Skipper.

"Rico's the penguin with the mohawk and the scar" Skipper replied.

"So that means the smallest penguin in the portrait is Private?" Goofy asked Skipper.

"Yes" Skipper replied.

"About those black creatures. There are three main categories of those:Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. As for the people with the black-hooded robes...they're known as the Organization XIII. They're especially dangerous" Sora said.

Skipper gasped.

"Oh my!" he said in worry.

"That's why we came to this world. To eliminate those creatures and the Organization" Sora said.

"Sora! I told you to not break the order!" Donald said.

"It's okay to talk about the bad guys with Skipper. He can easily keep secrets" Sora said.

"I can easily keep secrets" Skipper said.

Suddenly, a submarine comes out of the water on the dock. Everyone becomes worried. The trio gets up, Sora getting out his keyblade. Skipper gets up as well. Suddenly, the door of the submarine opens, and a dolphin with a bionic eye comes out of the submarine. Donald laughs.

"It's just a dolphin, guys! What harm can a dolphin do?!" Donald said, laughing.

"It's not just a dolphin. He's an evil dolphin. He's known as Dr. Blowhole, not that he's a medical doctor. He's a mad scientist who plans to take over the world" Skipper said to Donald.

Donald got out his shield, guarding himself.

"Peng-gu-win" Dr. Blowhole, the dolphin mentioned by Skipper, said.

"Blowhole" Skipper said angrily.

"I have come to take away your memories once again!" Dr. Blowhole said.

Sora looked at a familiar aura surrounding the dolphin.

"Skipper's right. Blowhole has bad news written all over him!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

"The Organization XIII must be helpin' him" Goofy said.

"Speaking of the Organization XIII, I brought someone who might help me take over the world" Dr. Blowhole said.

A familiar man comes out of the submarine.

"Xehanort!" Sora yelled.

"Sora" Xehanort said.

"You better leave that penguin and the world alone!" Sora said.

"I am sorry, but I have to help Dr. Whatever that dolphin's nickname is take over the world" Xehanort said.

"It's Dr. Blowhole" Dr. Blowhole said to Xehanort.

Suddenly, Xehanort raises his left hand. His hand is soon facing Skipper. Suddenly, just as Skipper gasped, his memories started getting removed from him. Dr. Blowhole got astonished by Xehanort's capability.

"You're good at this" Dr. Blowhole said to him.

Suddenly, Xehanort couldn't take away any more of Skipper's memories. He stopped.

"Let me finish this up with my..." Dr. Blowhole said, pressing a button on his segway.

"Mind-Jacker" a deep computerized voice said.

The Mind-Jacker activates, taking away the rest of Skipper's memories. Suddenly, Skipper begins to wobble.

"Skipper!" Donald screamed.

"Skipper won't be able to remember anything or anyone anymore, Donald" Xehanort said.

"Even..." Dr. Blowhole said, knocking Skipper into the water.

"How to swim!" He said, evil laughing.

Suddenly, Xehanort knocks Sora, Donald and Goofy into the water.

"You have to go and swim to him if you want to rescue him" Xehanort said to them.

The trio didn't respond, as they already passed out.

(4 hours later)

Sora's eyes struggle to open at first. Soon, they opened. Sora was facing the leaves of palm trees. He sat up. He saw Donald and Goofy sleeping.

"We're still in the world where we met Skipper, right?" Sora asked himself.

Hearing that, Donald and Goofy woke up.

"Yup" Donald said.

The trio stands up.

"Where am I?" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Skipper?" Sora asked.

"Who am I?" the trio heard Skipper say to himself.

"Skipper's got amnesia!" Donald screamed.

"No, he just got mind-jacked by Xehanort and Dr. Blowhole, which is worse than just getting amnesia" Goofy corrected Donald.

Donald screamed his iconic scream.

"Guys, let's go talk to Skipper. He might not remember us because his memories got wiped, but we'll help him get back home to wherever he lives in" Sora said.

Sora soon felt something in his pocket. He took out the portrait Skipper let him and the rest of trio look at earlier.

"Maybe the back of the portrait will tell us Skipper's home location" Goofy said.

Sora turned the portrait over. He saw a postcard that said 'New York, New York'.

"New York City! That's where Skipper lives!" Sora said.

"But wait, there's more!" Goofy said.

Goofy pointed at a brochure of a zoo attached to the back of the portrait. Sora looked at it.

"The Central Park Zoo?" Sora asked.

"That must be in New York" Goofy said.

"So Skipper lives in the Central Park Zoo, which is in New York?" Sora wondered, thinking.

"Based on the front of the brochure, it sure looks like it" Goofy said.

"The penguin on the front of the brochure looks like Private, one of the penguins on Skipper's team!" Donald said.

"So Skipper DOES live in the Central Park Zoo in New York City" Sora said.

"Yeah. We better go talk to Skipper. He must be lonely right now" Goofy said.

"You're right. We better go speak to him" Sora said.

The trio walks and walks until they found Skipper looking at his reflection on a puddle.

"I don't think we should bother him while he's looking at his own reflection. We don't want to startle him" Goofy said.

"Yeah. Let's leave him alone for now. We'll wait until he's done looking at his own reflection" Donald said.

Sora looked around the island. He soon saw a big rock.

"There! We can all rest on that rock while we wait!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

"A rock?! Isn't that uncomfortable?" Donald asked Sora.

"Yes, but we all rest on it. It's big enough for the three of us" Sora said.

"Okay...if you say so" Donald said, walking over to the rock.

As soon as Donald laid down on the rock, he sat up.

"Ouch! That rock feels really uncomfortable! I'll rest on the sand!" Donald yelled, getting out from the rock.

Sora laid down on the rock. He put his hands on the back of his head, enjoying the bright sky.

"Good thing there's no Heartless on this island" Goofy said.

"Good thing. Heartless can't get to us here" Donald said.

"Yeah. We're fine for now" Sora said.

"I'll go rest on these leaves" Goofy said, laying down on a pile of leaves.

The trio rests while they wait for Skipper to stop staring at his reflection. Soon, a portal appears. The trio gets startled and looks at the portal. They got up and walked over to the portal. Sora begins to examine it.

"This must lead to the Central Park Zoo" Sora said.

"You go to the zoo, Sora. Goofy and I will stay here and communicate with Skipper" Donald said.

"Okay. If you say so" Sora said, going through the portal.

(AT THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO)

Sora lands in the water of a habitat. He gets out of the water. He shakes himself dry. He looks around.

"This must be the Central Park Zoo" Sora said to himself.

Suddenly, Sora feels the ground underneath him vibrate. He jumps into the water again before a blue gas comes out of a hole that's underneath the food bowl. The food bowl launches itself in the air. Sora peeks his head out of the water. He sees a tall penguin come out of the hole, picking up a square-shaped device. Sora gets out of the water, shaking himself dry again. He looks at the penguin.

"Who are you, and what's that device?" Sora asked the penguin.

The penguin screamed, almost falling into the water.

"Who are YOU?!" He screamed.

"Oh! I'm Sora. Don't worry. I'm actually very friendly" Sora responded.

"I'm Kowalski. And this device is my Experimental Power Cell 2.0. It exploded, but the power cell itself is still intact!" the penguin said.

"Do you know Skipper?" Sora asked Kowalski.

"Yes. He's asleep right now in Headquarters. When Skipper takes naps, I'm not so sure" Kowalski replied.

"Well, I saw him in Shanghi, China, and then on an island" Sora said.

"So he's not home?" Kowalski asked.

"No, he's not home. My two friends are going to communicate with him right now" Sora replied.

"Okay" Kowalski replied.

Just as Kowalski turned around, he screamed, dropping the power cell into the hole. Sora turned around.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled, taking out his keyblade.

"H-heart-what?" Kowalski asked.

"Heartless. Don't worry, Kowalski. I'll take them out" Sora said, looking at the group of Heartless.

Kowalski ran in the hole, which actually turns out to be a Penguin Headquarters. Sora got into battle position with his keyblade, ready to fight the Heartless. He attacks the Heartless with his Keyblade, each Heartless disappearing. As soon as the last one was taken out, Sora put his keyblade away. He looks down at the hole.

"It's safe to come out now" he said.

Kowalski, along with a mohawked penguin with a scar and a small chubby penguin, comes out of the hole.

"Who are they?" Sora asked Kowalski.

"Ri...co..." the mohawked penguin said.

"And I'm Private" the small chubby penguin said.

"I'm Sora" Sora said.

"Thanks for taking out these scary creatures, although Private, Rico and I would've taken them out along with you. They, along with me and Skipper, are very skilled fighters. A mission usually never backfires" Kowalski said to Sora.

"You're welcome, and I didn't know you guys were very skilled fighters. Skipper never told me you were skilled in fighting" Sora said.

"Yes" Private said.

"I love your accent, Private" Sora said to Private.

"Thanks" Private said.

"It's British, right?" Sora asked Private.

"Yes. But the others say it's fake" Private said.

"Ouch" Sora said.

**_'It's _**_**just like how the people of Twilight town believe Roxas is fake, even though he's just a humanized Nobody of me' **_Sora thought to himself.

"Sora?" Private asked, noticing Sora was thinking about something.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Private. I was thinking about something" Sora apologized.

"It's okay. I just have something to give you" Private said.

Private gave Sora a small charm. The charm is shaped like a heart. The gem heart is blue.

"It's a color-hanging heart charm. It changes colors based on your mood. You can actually use it to fight those Heartless creatures K'walski mentioned" Private said to Sora.

"And what can this charm do when it comes to fighting Heartless?" Sora asked.

"It can release a powerful rainbow which can easily get rid of Heartless that are easy to get rid of in one powerful rainbow" Private replied.

"Thanks, Private" Sora said to Private.

"You're welcome" Private said.

"I have to go through this portal to go back to my friends now. It was nice meeting you guys!" Sora said, waving at the three penguins.

"Bye bye!" Rico said.

Sora giggled.

The three penguins smiled while waving. Sora came through the portal.

(AT THE ISLAND)

Once he got through to the other side of the portal, Sora saw Donald and Goofy speaking to Skipper.

"I'm back, guys" Sora said.

Donald and Goofy turned around, then led Skipper to Sora.

"This is Sora. You met him once, too" Donald said.

"Sora? That's a nice name" Skipper said.

"So Skipper DID get his memories wiped" Sora said.

"Yup. He couldn't even remember his own name" Donald said.

"Luckily, we helped restore some of Skipper's memories, like of his home, and his favorite food, and even his memories of us" Goofy said.

"Wow" Sora said.

"I'm thinking you saw Heartless at the Central Park Zoo?" Goofy asked.

"Yup. Luckily, one of the three other penguins gave me this charm which can actually be really useful in fighting Heartless" Sora said, showing Donald and Goofy the charm Private gave to him.

"What does it do in combat terms?" Donald asked Sora.

"It releases this powerful rainbow which can easily get rid of a bunch of Heartless" Sora replied.

"That's cool" Goofy said.

"Guys, we have to return Skipper home, but I don't think we'll be able to go through that portal anymore" Sora said.

"I heard there's another portal on this island which leads us to a place called Hoboken, New Jersey" Goofy said.

"Let's go find that portal!" Donald said.

The trio and Skipper begins to walk through the gigantic island. Suddenly, a huge group of Heartless and Nobodies appear.

"Oh no! Heartless and Nobodies!" Donald yelled.

"I'll help you fight off those Heartless and Nobodies!" Skipper said.

"Okay, Skipper!" Sora said.

The trio and Skipper get in battle positon. Sora takes out his keyblade, Donald gets out his shield, and Goofy gets out his thingy-madoodle (whatever it's called in the game). Skipper got out a fish.

"Are you SURE you can get rid of a Heartless with a fish?" Donald asked Skipper.

"I can" Skipper said, holding his fish like a sword.

Soon, the Heartless and Nobodies run towards everyone, and the trio and Skipper run towards the Heartless and Nobodies, and the battle begins.

* * *

**Wow! It's just beginning! Sorry if it's long. There are some references to the Kingdom Hearts games. Like in the part when Sora receives the charm from Private which can be used as weapon against the Heartless, that's a reference to when Sora receives any new weapon in a world, either from a character, or he just receives it after a battle or a world is completed. Also, when Skipper decides to join Sora, Donald and Goofy in fighting off the Heartless and Nobodies, that's a reference to when a character from a world in a Kingdom Hearts game joins the trio in fighting off any enemies (Mainly a reference to Kingdom Hearts 3). There's also a couple references to the TPoM (The Penguins Of Madagascar) episode 'The Return Of The Revenge Of Dr. Blowhole'. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Penguins Of Madagascar. Please like, review, and favorite this story!**


End file.
